Dragon Ball NGT
by Aryuni
Summary: The Beginning of a new era of Z fighters! please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball NGT

Chapter I

Walking through the forest Arius felt at peace. He had a rough day at the stadium. Ever sense the new sensei started to train the young recruits it had progressively got worse. He didn't mind the work so much as the attitude at which the old man taught. Still this was his choice; his parents had warned him not to join the military.

"It's a good thing they haven't learned the new post that was given to me." He Thought aloud as he watch a bird fly over head." I can't wait until my day to fly." He smiled as he watched on. He had been accepted to a highly trained, highly gifted, highly strenuous squad of elite fighters. They where known as the Z Fighter team. Sounded like a pretty lame name for a squadron of elite soldiers to him. But, it wasn't his job to come up with names.

Still he had a long way to go to become a fulltime member of the team. He still had a lot to learn. While he has been here at this secluded corner of the earth he had seen things that were amazing. They were so incredible that it caused a stirring inside. He had to achieve what he saw. It was the only way he could ever be satisfied. He had to become a Z Fighter.

He had been in a few skirmishes since he had come here. He had won every one of them except one. He had lost to a massive guy named Tieck. They were the closest rivals in the whole recruiting class. Their first fight was one of the most grueling things Arius had ever been through.

They had just finished with the introductions of the instructors. After which they had called on volunteers to demonstrate their fighting abilities. Arius being a hot dog was one of the first to volunteer. Then out stepped a man with red hair that was at least six and a half feet tall and built like a full grown elephant.

"Let's see what you got little man. HAHAHA!" Tieck said defiantly.

Arius knew he was not going to beat him with shear force of strength. He had to use his quickness. Next to Tieck he looked like a small child. Though as a normal person he was not all that unimpressive. He was built like an Olympic athlete, about five feet ten inches, with dark brown hair that fell to the middle of his neck.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Arius growled between his teeth.

"Fight when ready. There are no rules. Except do not kill." Sensei Rewet had stated nonchalantly. As soon as he had finished talking Tieck charged straight for Arius. Arius smirked at the dullness his opponent must have had for a brain. Arius stepped to the side and jumped. While in the air he brought down his boot towards Tieck's head. But, was surprised to find that Tieck was quick enough to grab a hold of his foot and then slam Arius to the ground like a hammer. Stunned and laying in the mud Arius quickly recovered and kicked up and tripped Tieck straight to his back. Using this momentary disorientation of Tieck he pounced onto his chest and began to barrage his face with his fist. Satisfied by the feel of a nose breaking under his fist, Arius, back flipped back to his feet and stood his ground.

"He he he. Not bad pipsqueak. You have a pretty nice punch for a girl." Tieck said as he stood up and grabbed his nose and set it back into place with out so much as a grunt. Arius began to understand the type of fight he was in for. He had to be prepared to give and take a massive amount of punishment if he had an ice cubes chance in hell of winning this fight. He squared off in his stance. He planned on being a more defensive player in this game. Hopefully he could capitalize on his opponent's mistakes.

Once again Tieck charged at full speed. This time Arius stood his ground.

"Heeyaaa!!!" Arius threw a punch as quick and as hard as his body could. It connected with Tieck gut. Arius spun away just as the bull rushed past. As he spun he connected his boot with the back of his head. His body looked as if it was going to fall but, Tieck recovered and spun around and power punched Arius in the face. Arius felt every inch of his face sear with pain. He land on the ground in a heap. All he waned to do was lay there but he knew he couldn't stay there long. He quickly began to get to his feet when Tieck kick him in the gut and sent him flying across the ground. He bounced once and then stopped. Arius was finally able to prop himself up on his hands and knees. He coughed up blood and as he rose up to stand he felt to ribs crack back into place.

"UUUHH!!" Arius could barely believe the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Do you want to give up little boy or is there more beating to be had?"

"You will have to kill me!" I yelled defiantly.

"Enough for the day. Both of you did a fine job." Sensei Said as of a matter of factly. "Report to the medic. If you are fit to rejoin us then do so if not take the day to recuperate."

That day has stayed with Arius. He had vowed that he would beat Tieck. But right now he had to report to training.

( To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right recruits! Today we learn to control the energy within us." Sensei Rewet announced to all of us that were in attention. "We will begin with a demonstration." Out stepped a man from the tent beyond. He was an average height man, with short hair that seemed to stand on end; it was red with a hint of yellow stripes through it. Then two other men brought out a huge boulder the size of a semi truck. It was amazing that these two men were able to carry such a large object but Arius had seen this before. This was not what they had come to see.

"Now Drake could you demonstrate the proper way to control your inner energy?"

"Yes, Master Rewet." The man turned to face the boulder and squared off with it. Arius began to feel a stir in the air around me. He moved his hands in front of him in a strange fashion.

He began a strange chant. "Burning Flash!" A red flame of energy lanced from the man palms and struck the boulder melting it to magma.

"Whoa." The men in his squad all looked on in amazement.

"Now, it is your turn to try and release your in energy." Sensei Rewet turned toward us.

"Sensei please tells us how this is done." Arius said with a bowed head. Sensei walked up to where he was in the midst of the squad.

"You shall be the first to try. First you must feel the energy within you. Then you must coax it to the surface of your body. Next further coax it to a focal point like say your hands. When this is done release it to the outer world." It all seemed too easy to Arius.

"Yes sir!" He closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. He stood there for what seemed like days. Finally he felt a hint of a flowing substance in his body. He began to concentrate on this substance, bringing it closer and closer to his body's surface. Remembering what Sensei had said he raised his hand and coaxed the energy to his right arm then to the hand. Warmth rose above his hand. He opened his eyes and saw an orb the size of a grapefruit in his palm.

"Good. That is a fine amount of energy for a beginner. Now release towards the pile of stone over there." Sensei walked beside him. For a moment Arius did not move. He just stared at what he had created. He felt like he had given life to something incredible and felt it a waste to just throw it away. But orders were orders.

"Heeyaah!" He tossed the orb and was surprised that it propelled itself in the process. When it stuck the pile of rubble it blew a hole the size of a small car.

"Good, tomorrow you will learn to fly."


End file.
